


I won't say I'm in love

by SolriFairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might do a full story if people enjoy this, and a bit of angst, hercules au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolriFairy/pseuds/SolriFairy
Summary: If anyone has seen Disney's Hercules then by reading the title you already know what it's about. Besides who hasn't thought of Shiro as the mighty Hercules? Hopefully not just me.However, for those who live under a rock or just don't watch Disney movies, I'll give you some insight.Adam refuses to admit he is falling in love with the handsome, mighty Shiro despite the goofy grin on his face. Meanwhile, the lovely Muses (Allura, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge) have to convince him otherwise which proves to be a hard challenge. However, that all falls to shit when Zarkon comes in and reminds Adam of who still owns his soul.





	I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> For some of you, who don't read the tags (no shame there), I wanted to let you know that if this becomes popular and people like it I'll consider turning this into a full story. 
> 
> Also, just to let you know, the Muses lyrics will be in parenthesis just so it seems less messy. One thing I have to say concerning this is if it's confusing then gimme a bit of a break here cause songfics where multiple characters (or just one) are pretty hard for me to write, it's not my strong suit (obviously). 
> 
> However, I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Adam smiled to himself as he gazed at the white flower he held in his hands. His smile seemed to grow, he didn’t think it was possible at this point, when he remembered how Shiro’s lips felt against his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and took the flower away from his line of sight, “ugh, what the matter with me?” He asked himself, “you think a boy would learn…”

He got up from the fountain and walked over to the small cupid statue that pricked his back earlier.

_"If there's a price for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that."_

A sigh came from his lips and he turned the statue away from him. He frowned, he almost felt like it was taunting him.

_"No man is worth the aggravation that's ancient history_

_Been there, done that."_

Adam walked past statue’s that resembled the ancient Muses, he didn’t notice, but they turned to look towards him with smiles. He threw the flower over his shoulder, not realizing one of them managed to catch it.

_"(Who d'ya think you're kidding_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden.)"_

Adam sat down and sighed with his head in his hands while he heard them sing. Even if it did feel more like voices in his head.

_"(Honey, we can see right through you)."_

_"Oh nooo."_

_"(Boy, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling_

_Who you thinking of.)"_

Pidge looked back at the other Muses: Allura, Keith, Lance, and Hunk, as they urged her to wave the flower in Adam’s face in an attempt to give it back. Adam only shoved it away with his hand and got up causing Pidge to frown.

_"No chance no way I won't say it, no no."_

_"(You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it oh-oh.)"_

The Muses pretended to swoon the way they saw Adam did when Shiro gave him the flower and then rested their hands on their hips. Meanwhile, Adam didn’t want to pay attention to them and shook his head in response.

_"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love."_

As Adam walked away and continued to ignore them, all the Muses looked back at each other and shrugged. As if asking the other what they should do, it was pretty clear none of them had any ideas.

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out."_

Adam stopped and tried scowling at a statue with two people looking so obviously in love. He couldn’t bring himself to do so as he imagined the way it would with Shiro looking that way at him. Adam caught himself and gripped his head in an attempt to stop himself from thinking about him, it didn’t work.

_"My head is screaming get a grip boy_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, Ohhh…”_

The Muses didn't seem to be buying that Adam wasn't even in love with Shiro as they pointed accusingly at him.

_"(You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling.)"_

All five of them raised a ceiling resting over their heads to accentuate their point, however, they forgot how short Pidge was causing her to grip onto it with a yelp as her feet tried to reach for the ground.

_“Oh, no.”_

Adam walked away from their voices and walked, incidentally, to yet another statue with two people in love. They were kissing and as he looked at it he couldn’t help but think of him and Shiro.

_"(Face it like a grown-up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad?)"_

As the Muses sang they lifted Pidge in the air, who was mimicking a fountain spouting water, for both flair and a way to get Adam to listen to their words. However, as always, it didn’t seem to be working.

_"No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no."_

Adam waved his hands, denying everything as he hopped on some stones across the small pond. He tripped on the last one and grabbed something, he looked up to see that it was Shiro’s, or at least his statue’s, hand.

_"(Give up, give in_

_Check the grin; you're in love.)"_

Adam leaned against the stature as he looked up at it, he almost imagined the real Shiro while he smiled. His eyes widened when he noticed what he was doing and when he heard their words. He quickly walked away from it.

_"This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

_"(You're doin' flips_

_Read our lips: "You're in love".)"_

Adam continued to ignore their words and deny his feelings having anything to do with Shiro, even if it would soon prove futile soon enough. He walked back towards the fountain where he first sat to admire his flower.

_"You're way off base, I won't say it_

_Get off my case, I won't say it."_

All he did was frown and crossed his arms as he sat down.

_"(Boy, don't be proud!_

_It's okay, you're in love.)"_

He sighed in frustration and felt something felt touch his hand. He looked down to his hand to see the flower he had thrown from earlier. His frown disappeared and a fond smile replaced it.

 _"Ohhh..._ _At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

The Muses watched as Adam clutched the flower close to him and laid back on the fountain.

_"(Shoo do, shoo do, shoo do, shoo do_

_Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh)."_

The Muses sighed in relief and leaned against each other as Adam finally admitted it. From behind him, the statue he was gazing at earlier began to crack under pressure and break apart through the middle, separating the two people. Adam looked back and watched in horror as Zarkon emerged from it, “hey, what’s the buzz, huh, Adam?” He asked, a smirk on his face.

Zarkon sat down on the statue he melted which now resembled a chair. “So, what is the weak link in Wonderboy’s chain?” He asked, getting straight to the point.

The only response he got from Adam was a glare, “get yourself another man, I’m through,” he said sternly, turning away from him.

Zarkon didn’t seem to like that response and lifted a hand to his ear, “I’m sorry, do you mind running that by me again?” He questioned, sticking a finger in his ear in an attempt to get something out of it, “I must have a chunk of brimstone wedged in my ear or something."

Growing irritable Adam looked back at him in the eyes and pointed at his lips. “Then read my lips!” He exasperated, “forget it.” Adam began to walked away only for Zarkon to go to him and grab him by the wrist.

"Adam, Adam, Adam, my sweet, deluded little minion," said Zarkon as he squished Adam's cheeks, "aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy, but every so crucial little, tiny detail?" Zarkon booped his nose then he grew angry, "I OWN YOU!" He yelled, his flames going from blue to red and orange. Adam yelped and flinched away from him.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, behind a hedge, was Shiro’s coach, Iverson. He groaned as he woke up after getting knocked off of Shiro’s lion, “oh. I got another horn here,” he mumbled, rubbing in a bumped that formed on his head between his two horns.

“You work for me!”

He grumbled to himself, “that kid’s gonna be doing laps for a month,” he said, crossing his arms. Iverson raised his crows and stuck an ear out to hear whoever was talking on the other side of the hedge.

“If I say, “Sing”, you say, “Hey name that tune,”

Iverson peered around the hedge to get a look at who it might and his eyes widened at who he saw.

"If I say, "I want Wonderboy's head on a platter," you say?" Zarkon trailed off, waiting for Adam to finish his sentence.

Adam held in a growl and turned his head away only for Zarkon to grab his chin and raise a brow at him. He felt his hand go around his waist and sighed, "medium or well done?" He asked monotonously.

Iverson's eye widened and he turned back around to hide. "Oh! I knew that guy was trouble," he sighed to himself, "this is gonna break the kid's heart." He laid a hand on his chest and ran off to go tell Shiro the sad news.

Zarkon, not liking Adam's attitude, said, "I'm sorry... You hear that sound?" He asked, a hand to his ear, "it's the sound of your freedom... Fluttering out the window forever." He held his hands out, making bats out of smoke to fly in Adam's face. The only response Adam could muster was coughing as he waved the bats away from him.

When they were gone he glared at Zarkon, "I don't care. I'm not gonna help you hurt him," he said, crossing his arms and turning away.

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up about some... guy," Zarkon said while scoffing and walking to stand in front of Adam again.

Adam rolled his eyes, "this one is different. He's honest, and he's sweet..."

"Please!"

"He would never do anything to hurt me," Adam continued.

"He's a guy!"

Adam ignored him, "besides, oh, oneness, you can't beat him-" Adam smiled as he heard himself- "he has no weaknesses, he's gonna..."

He turned to Zarkon only to see a smirk on his face. "I think he does Adam," he said, plucking the flower from Adam's hands, "I truly think he does." He grabbed Adam's face, who had a scowl, and burned the flower in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Another small announcement I might make a one-shot series for Adashi cause I love them so much! So, look out for that if you enjoyed this one-shot~!


End file.
